dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Fang
Fang is a Charcharodontosaurus who takes over Bloodtooth's territory kills her. and along with her sister Caroline over hunt and abuse the territories resources. History Dinosaur Island Season 4 The Wreckers Fang and Caroline are introduced trying to hunt down William. They chase him for a while and finally corner him. Unexpectedly a Apatosaurus comes in and scares Fang and Caroline away. Farewell to the Kings Fang and Caroline decide to fight Bloodtooth and Owen for territory. They manage to kill both Bloodtooth and Owen. However they don't noticed the Jane (the baby T rex). Who escapes out of Fang and Caroline's sights. Available Light They are seen trying to expand there territory and they run into the territory of Mars. Resist Fang and Caroline have been overhunting for days. So they begin to spread there territory. This means they are encroaching on Mars's territory. Taking away her potential prey. Mars can't take another problem in her life so she bites one of the sister's leg. Driving them away Distant Early Warning Fang and Caroline who have been overhunting and driving the pray away. As well a Triceratops stampede knocks down a bunch of trees limiting Fang and Caroline's mobility. Fang and Caroline can no longer hunt in there territory so they leave it.War Paint War Paint Fang and Caroline are unable to find a new suitable nesting site. As well there overhunting has now began to come back and bite them. Now they are struggling to find food and are loosing time to find a new place or else they will starve. They finally have no choice but to move. In the End They try to climb Mount Evolution and take it as there own. But there they meet Jane and Nigel who want revenge. Jacobs Ladder Fang and Caroline battle Jane and Nigel to the death. Although Fang and Caroline start with the upper hand and kill Nigel. Jane comes back bites Caroline and smashes her into a bunch of rocks. She then knocks Fang off a cliff. Appearances Dinosaur Island ''' * S4 EP3 * S4 EP4 * S4 EP5 * S4 EP8 * S4 EP9 * S4 EP11 * S4 EP12 * S4 EP13 Relations '''Family Caroline Fang is Caroline's sister and together they were a powerful and power abusing team. That lead to there downfall Appearances 'Dinosaur Island ' * S4 EP3 * S4 EP4 * S4 EP5 * S4 EP8 * S4 EP9 * S4 EP11 * S4 EP12 * S4 EP13 Billy the Dimension Hopper Fang later had a non canon appearance as a member of the League of Dimension hoppers. On Billy the Dimension Hopper. It is explained that she fell on a fellow dimension hopper which broke her fall. She also accidentally activated the dimension hopper and was teleported to Zebra Dimension. There she fought zombies for 10 whole years. Until Dr.Becker gave a machine which gave the ability to speak. She then teleported to home base and got taught all about Dimension hopping. She also suffers from PTSD after seeing Caroline get killed. Later Fang goes to Dinosaur Island and recruits Hunter the Acrocanthosaurus so that he can help try to defeat the Annihilator's army. Grandpa Steve then says that "his rein of terror will soon be over." However Fang thinks he said Jane. She then snaps destroying all the enemies while monologuing about how she will kill everyone. She says this by referencing multiple deaths on Dinosaur Island. Trivia * Fang is the only DI character ever to appear on Billy the Dimension Hopper * Fang won the 2018 Dino Award for best villain along with her sister. Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Dinosaur Island